


Her heart is gold (and my hands are cold)

by amazingjemma



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Connor discovers love, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Jericho - Freeform, Kara is a precious cinnamon roll, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: Androids do not have emotions, they follow orders and get the job done. But he is not an android anymore. He is something more than that.





	Her heart is gold (and my hands are cold)

**Author's Note:**

> *softly* this ship could have had had it all.  
> Okay, this may be read as an AU but I had this scene in my mind and I'm like... ok let's do dis!   
> Big thanks to besidemethewholedamntime for beting! ♥  
> Title from Halsey's 'Gasoline' but a little bit changed.  
> Enjoy :')

When he sees her for the first time she is standing admiring the view of the city. It’s almost dawn, and she seems to be fascinated by rays of the rising sun. At the back of his mind, the system recognizes her posture and who she is. This is AX400, also known as  _ Kara.  _ She looks different from the pictures his system offers him and yet, this is no doubt this is her.

 

Connor watches her for a few more moments before carefully stepping closer, not wanting to scare her away. He’s got a reputation but something has… changed. He doesn’t complain nor blames Markus for the revolution, but something has shifted inside him even though he realizes this is impossible. Yet, he shuts down the voices and tilts his head as he approaches Kara from behind. For the first time in his existence, he follows his emotions.

 

Kara doesn’t flinch even though she knows he is standing behind her. The dawn is too beautiful to miss, even though she has too many questions to ask the ex-interrogator. She still can’t get used to the snow, the way it glistens on the sun and how gracefully it falls down on the ground. She thinks that this is one of the most beautiful things on Earth she had ever seen and she is lucky enough to have witnessed this.

 

She notices him standing beside her and looks up to watch him as he examines the city. Kara knows he feels like a foreigner here, some sort of a turncoat, but he is one of them. He is  _ family.  _ He must understand the scale of the revolution which Markus has started. Kara was glad to find out they were joined by another deviant only to find out it was an infamous android who was paired up with the police of Detroit.

 

“Have you ever seen the snow?” Kara asks softly and Connor turns his head to her side.

 

“Yes,” he replies quickly and Kara smiles. Connor feels something shift in his system, perhaps a flaw he needs to fix as quickly as possible.

 

“It’s so beautiful,” AX400 looks back up at the sky and watches as the snowflakes dance in the air in a gradual dance. “I saw it a few weeks ago for the first time, but I still admire how wonderful nature is.”

 

Connor cannot help but agree silently with her; the sun illuminates the Jericho. This place is quiet and hidden from the people, from those who are trying to catch and utilize them. He finds peace here among other deviants. He feels strong connection between all of them, but, most importantly, he feels something warm towards Kara. His system does not give this feeling a name. Apparently, he has to figure it out himself.

 

"How is Alice?” He asks suddenly and Kara turns around to see the sleeping girl who’s guarded by another deviant named North. He thinks that this is important, after everything they have been through and sees Kara’s features soften when she looks at the girl. This is how the mother looks at her child.

 

“She is alright,” Kara muses. “She is stronger than I thought. She and I are going to be alright.”

 

Connor isn’t sure why Kara’s words sound like a prophecy, but he believes her. In today’s world it’s hard to believe someone, especially after what he had witnessed. Humans seemed trust-worthy enough, at least his partner named Hank, but, apparently, something went wrong.

 

He knows Kara’s story and can’t believe that she managed to survive with a little girl at her side. From his perspective, she could have died millions of times and yet, here she is. She is smiling and enjoying the view and looking ethereal, just like… a human being. She keeps fighting against all odds.

 

Connor still tries to find a flaw in his code, something what will prove him he’s corrupted. Needs to be fixed. Or maybe utilized. But when he watches Kara, he sees nothing but a woman who deserves more than this.

 

She has been strong long enough to have her happy ending. Connor decides that he will raise hell -  _ which the existence of he doubts _ – if necessary, only to keep Alice and Kara alive. He will not allow humans to erase their existence from this world. He realizes that he would like to be a part of their little duo, to see how this chemistry works.

 

And maybe to become a part of them.

 

A family.

 

Connor smiles for the first time, genuinely, as the sunrises illuminates Kara’s face and her eyes glistening when she looks at the sun. They may have revolution on agenda, but for now, instead of leaving, Connor finds his place beside Kara who somehow stepped closer. His hand trembles, trying to take Kara’s hand but Connor stops himself from such reckless move.

 

It’s not the time yet, is it?

 

He slowly brings himself to look at her while she is fascinated by the weather and how serene this place looks at dawn. She looks relaxed, but there is still something else on her mind. He could touch her, but he wouldn’t dare to disturb her peace. However, there is a soft whisper in his head and he remembers that they are at war.

 

_ “What are we going to do about it?” _

 

_ “For now, let’s just watch the sunrise.” _

**Author's Note:**

> me @ myself: PUT THE FITZSIMMONS QUOTE AT THE END  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Leave kudos, comments if you'd like :)


End file.
